Checkmate
by MithrilEvanesco
Summary: Sirius has left his family, but what about the girl he left behind. His childhood friend, and arranged future wife is now left behind, and is being betrothed to another pure blood man. Sirius will go to any length to save her, but what if she doesn't want to be saved. How far will Sirius go to show her the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Checkmate: Chapter 1

Sirius paced back and forth in the Gryffindor common room. What in the world was he going to do, this was a right mess. He really wanted to go live with James, once the offer had been made, he couldn't stop picturing it. A life with no screaming, a life with no beating, no cruciatus curse; it would be lovely. But a life with no Selene, that would be horrible. He sighed and finally flopped down onto the couch by the fireplace next to his good friend Remus Lupin.

"What's eating you?" Remus mused.

"Girl trouble I suppose…" Sirius confided, he had never told his friends about Selene, she was his secret.

"Of course, although I have never seen you this stressed out over a girl," His friend confessed.

Sirius put his head in his hands, "I know, what has come over me?" He wailed dramatically.

"What in the world is going on?" a boy with messy black hair asked. James Potter watched his friend Sirius curiously, what was up with him. "What's up Padfoot?" he asked, using the groups' nicknames for each other.

"Prongs, mate, I don't know what to do about this girl…" Sirius started.

"Hold on just a minute, you, Sirius Black, are asking me for girl advice?" James interrupted incredulously.

"Well not advice exactly, I don't think either of you could really help me out with this problem." Sirius admitted, "I'm just moping."

"Explain, I'm sure Moony and I will be able to relate a little at least, I mean what are friends for right?" James said clapping Sirius on the back.

"Alright, it's a long and weird story though…"  
"Come on, just tell us," Remus encouraged.

Sirius sighed and started his story, "Well a few months after I was born, a little girl was born to the Selwyn family. My family and hers decided that tying our families together would be an excellent idea. So an arrangement for our marriage was created. Her name was Selene, because of the marriage arrangement our mothers decided it would be best if we knew each other from child hood on, that way we would be more likely to accept the marriage when we were older. So Selene and I became best friends, especially given that she was the only child my age I was ever able to play with. When we found out about the marriage at age thirteen we were disgusted by our parents. I personally couldn't believe that they would ever pick out my wife for me, and the age at which I was to be married. Selene took the news better than I did; she admitted that she had thought this was their plan all along. She knew her parents would pick her husband, and she was very glad it was me and not some other pure blood maniac. She told me I was more normal than them. We finally agreed on an arrangement, we would get married to please our parents, and we would continue to be friends, maybe learn to love each other eventually. But now, well I just can't stand the idea of living with my family through another summer, I can't take it anymore. And I will never, ever, be a death eater, no matter what my mother wants. But I don't want to leave Selene; I mean she's too nice and gentle to ever last with some of those other guys. They'd manhandle her; rape her even, if she didn't do what she was told. How can I leave her to that? Once I'm denounced from the Black family it's done, our arranged marriage would be over. She would be given to someone else. What do I do?" Sirius finally concluded hopelessly.

"Wow, mate, that's rough. I had no idea you were in an arranged marriage… I mean Merlin, that's crazy!" James said shocked.

"Yeah, Padfoot, this is serious. I mean it seems like you really care for this girl, Selene, but I don't know what you can do if she doesn't want to leave like you do. The only thing you can do is try to convince her to leave with you." Remus said with insight.

"You're right Moony; I'll have to convince her to leave with me. Maybe she will. James, would that be alright? I mean, I'm crashing at your place for the summer, but where would Selene go?"

"Mate, it's fine, she can stay at my place too. Mum would love to have another girl in the house." James said.

Sirius had made up his mind, he would persuade Selene to come with him, it was the only way.

Oooo

"No way Sirius, I can't do that to my family," Selene said as she pulled her hand from his. "That's not fair of you to make me choose between you and my family. I couldn't leave them, Mother would be heartbroken. I'm their only child Sirius. I understand why you want to go, but must you? You can't wait it out one more summer? It's just two more months, please Sirius," Selene tried to convince him to stay at home.

"But Selene, this isn't going to be over after school. You think that they are going to let us leave home, get married, and never see them again, because I don't ever want to see my family again. They won't just leave us alone." Sirius tried to be gentle while explaining this to her, but it came out rather harsh sounding.

"Please, Sirius, don't leave me." She sniffed, trying hard to fight the threatening tears.

"Selene, I won't leave you. I'll leave my family, and all the rest of the pure blood supremacist's, but never you. Love, you will always be able to come to me whenever you need to. But I won't stay at my parent's house this summer. I'm leaving them and their ideals; you're welcome to come with me. You know you'll be handed over to someone else right?" Sirius couldn't help but ask, he wanted to know that she knew what would happen.

"Of course I know what will happen Sirius, I will be given to the next worthy man," Selene was openly crying now. "When will you leave them, Sirius?" She asked.

"Probably within the first week of summer holidays," He answered truthfully.

Oooo

Just like Sirius predicted it happened the third day he had been home for the holidays. His mother started ranting about how much of a failure Sirius was to her, how he should have taken more of an interest in Voldemort's movement; and then Sirius blew up at her.

"I WILL NOT JOIN VOLDEMORT!" Sirius screamed at his mother.

"WELL YOU BETTER THINK OF SOMETHING USEFUL TO DO WITH YOUR LIFE!" Wulburga Black bellowed back at her oldest son. "YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO THIS FAMILY!" She added for good measure.

"I'M LEAVING! AND I WON'T EVER COME BACK!" Sirius raced to his room, grabbed his trunk and flew out the front door. Wulburga couldn't believe he was actually leaving.

"Foul, good for nothing, Gryffindor son." She seethed as she made her way to the Black family tapestry. She pointed her wand at Sirius Black's name and blasted him off the tapestry. "Good riddance." She muttered, now to deal with the Selwyn's.

Meanwhile, Sirius had apparated (having just passed his test) to the Potter's manor, which was located in the rolling country side. It was a breath of fresh air when he landed at the front gate, the green grass stretching out for miles, and the clear blue sky with only a few fluffy white clouds hanging around. He sighed, it was over, and he had done it. Almost immediately after arriving at the gate, Sirius was greeted by James and his parents.

"Nice of you to drop in son," Mr. Potter smiled, while Mrs. Potter gave Sirius a big motherly hug.

"Mum, please, he can't breathe." James complained, when his mum had let go of Sirius he grinned at Sirius, "How are you mate?"

"I've been better," Sirius disclosed. "But I feel that life will be looking up from now on." He smiled with a shot of optimism. It would work out, he would Selene out of that house, and she would be happy with him, he knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

Checkmate- Chapter 2

Selene was lying in her bed, daydreaming; wondering what life would be like if she followed Sirius and left her family. Because even though they were forced to be together, and the marriage was arranged; Selene still loved Sirius, she didn't know exactly why, perhaps it was the way she felt when she was around him. When she was around Sirius she was filled with this happiness that couldn't be brought down by anything. No other boy had ever made her feel this way, like she could take on the world so long as he believed in her. Sirius was the only boy who ever treated her like an equal, since they were playmates as children they did everything together; they climbed trees (not proper for a pure blood girl, but with Sirius, Selene did it anyways), they made blanket forts; they even shared their first kiss at age 10. Selene truly loved Sirius, and she couldn't imagine spending her life with anyone else, except now she had to start. Thinking of marrying another man gave her chills; especially since she knew her parents would choose a man in the running to becoming a death eater. That scared her.

"Selene, darling, come down to the study," She heard her mother's voice call from outside her bedroom. She sighed, not another talk; recently her parents were having more and more extensive lectures with her about how she should be behaving. Padding softly down the hall, and down one flight of stairs, Selene made it to the study and politely knocked on the large door.

"Come in." She heard her father's gruff voice say. She entered the room and saw her father siting in his large chair behind his even larger desk, with her mother standing behind him. Her father motioned for her to take a seat. "Selene, we received word today from Wulburga Black that her oldest son and your betrothed, Sirius had run away from home with no hope of returning. And so dear daughter your mother and I have done some quick work with finding you a new and better husband. Now don't you worry dearest, we found you the most suitable young man, he is in your year and in your house! So you probably are already well acquainted with each other. His name is Antonio Dolohov," Her father said steadily, trying to gauge his daughter's response to the news.

Selene stared straight forward, so Sirius hadn't even lasted a week before leaving her. And now she was betrothed to Dolohov, perhaps the most vile boy in the Slytherin house. She sucked in a breath, "Father, Mother, I accept that Sirius made a grave mistake and deserved to be excluded from the Black family. I will also go along with this new arrangement between the Dolohvo's and the Selwyn's, although I will admit I am not pleased with the arrangement. You do not have any reason to doubt my behavior, I will perform excellently and behave like the pure blood daughter of the Selwyn House." She said perfectly, knowing full well this is what her parents wanted her to say.

Both her parents nodded, "You may leave, Selene." Her father dismissed.

Selene walked out of the study, closed the door behind her, then walked steadily up one flight of stairs, and into her bedroom. She took out her wand, locked the door, and placed a silencing charm on her bedroom so no one would hear a sound. As soon as the spell was cast, she cried.

Sobs wracked her entire body, shaking and convulsing she collapsed on her bed. How could Sirius leave her for Dolohov? She knew Dolohov well enough to know that he was not the type she should mix with. She wanted Sirius, but Selene knew there was no way to fool herself into thinking that he would come back, or even that his family would accept him. Her match with Dolohov was set; there was no way out unless she escaped with Sirius. But she could never do that to her mother and father, because Selene knew that deep down, they loved her.

She just needed to talk to Sirius; maybe in the morning she would try to floo or owl him. She was currently in no fit state to be communicating with anyone. Selene let the full effect of what her life would be like with Dolohov hit her and a fresh wave of tears overcame her. She spent the night curled up in her bed crying, she needed to get it out of her system, then she could talk to Sirius.

Oooo

Sirius was sitting in the Potter's kitchen waiting for breakfast, when an owl flew up the window, pecking furiously at the glass. Sirius recognized the owl immediately, it was from Selene. She no doubt would have heard of his leaving already, and she probably had a few not so nice words to share with him. Opening the window for the large bird, Sirius was not expecting the fierce nip and glaring eyes of the owl, "Sweet Merlin, Ismene, don't bite me." Sirius scolded the owl. She hooted grimly and held out her leg with a letter attached to it. Sirius took the letter and expected Ismene to leave, but the owl made herself comfortable on the chair and looked at him expectantly, "I'm guessing she wants an immediate reply," Sirius asked the owl, not expecting an answer he went and opened the letter.

_Dear Sirius,_

_ I hope Ismene isn't rude to you, but she unfortunately had the pleasure of sleeping in my room last night. Needless to say I was quite distraught when my parents announced my new marriage arrangement; I'm now due to marry Antonio Dolohov in the fall of next year. I can tell you quite confidently that my place with Dolohov will not be respected one. I know the danger of marrying Dolohov and all the consequences that will come with it. _

_ I can't help but ask if you and I can still remain friends, because Sirius, I don't think there is any way I will be able to enjoy life without you. Please send a reply back with Ismene with a date and time as to when I can see you again. I don't want to go the whole summer without visiting you._

_ Yours, Selene_

Sirius couldn't help but stand there with his mouth hanging open, Selene, his Selene, has going to marry Dolohov. Sweet Merlin what had he done. There was no way he would let that happen; she would not be treated right at all by Dolohov. Sirius couldn't help but think of Dolohov taking Selene to bed with him, touching her, kissing her. Sirius filled with a white-hot rage; she was his, not any other man's, only his.

"Hey mate, what's wrong?" James innocently asked as he watched Sirius scribble fiercely on a spare piece of parchment and tie it to an unfamiliar owl. Sirius sent the owl out the window.

"Nothing's wrong Prongs, do you mind if I have a friend floo over tonight. I need to discuss some issues that have arose since I left home." Sirius said quietly.

"Sure no problem Padfoot," James said as he bounced obliviously around the kitchen fixing breakfast for both himself and his friend.

Oooo

Selene received her reply from Sirius as Ismene flew through her open bedroom window.

_Selene,_

_ Tonight, 11 o'clock. Floo to the Potter's. I'll be waiting._

_ Sirius_

She sighed, he was angry, that she could tell. But Selene was confident that all would be well after tonight; as well as it could be in their current situation.

**A/N: Hey guys! Glad to see you to the end of chapter 2 :) If you've made it this far a review would be most welcome. I really look forward to reading your thoughts on the story :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok so this story is rated M for a reason, the reason starts in this chapter. If you're not into smut then skip this chapter or something. I won't take offence, but if it's not your thing please don't complain about it. Thanks :) Enjoy! **

Checkmate: Chapter 3

Sirius stood in the empty living room waiting impatiently for Selene to get there. He was pacing around the room trying not to fret about what to say to her. He had never been this nervous in his whole life, especially in the girl department. Sirius had always been very confident and suave with girls he had been with. He had been with his fair share of girls at Hogwarts, but Selene was completely different, she wasn't a girl to play around with, she was the kind of girl that a guy took seriously, the kind of girl who he would have bought flowers and jewelry for. Sirius had thought that he would always have Selene as a kind of backup, and that's why all these other girls didn't matter, because he always thought he'd end up with Selene anyways. Now that she was no longer available to him, Sirius couldn't' help but feel as though he should never have wasted all those years with those random girls, Selene was the only girl he had ever wanted to be with anyways. Maybe he could explain to her how he felt and she would consider coming with him and leaving her family.

At that thought the fire flared green and Selene stepped out of the green flames. He noticed her hesitant smile, "Hello Sirius." She smiled up at him.

Sirius felt his heart jump, wait, was that normal? He had never felt that feeling before. Did she always look that beautiful? Her soft blonde hair was flowing down the back of her blue dress, and her bright green eyes were fixed intently on him. His throat closed, he tried to speak but nothing came out. Since when had he ever been this flustered when talking to her, it was just Selene anyways. He had spent the majority of his seventeen years around her, how could he be freezing up now, during the moment that really mattered. He cleared his throat, "Selene, you can't really be okay with marrying Dolohov. There's no way you can marry him." Merlin, those were the first words out of his mouth, he should be put to sleep or something. He couldn't have told her how much he cared about her?

"Sirius," Selene sighed, "I don't have a choice, and you know this. My first pick is not available" She stared pointedly at him, "So my mother and father have decided Dolohov will make a nice match for me." Her voice sounded unsteady, Sirius looked at her apprehensively. He knew exactly what he wanted to do, but for once in his life he was scared to make the first move.

"Selene, I don't think I can live the rest of my life without you," he stepped closer to her, placing his hands on her arms, pulling her against him.

She gasped, "Sirius, I'm promised for someone" She tried to reject him despite her body's reaction to his closeness.

"You can't really believe that." Sirius whispered, he could feel the heat from her body as he pulled her in a little closer, "Selene, you're mine, and you will always be mine." He bent his head down and pressed his lips against hers.

Oooo

Selene couldn't help the small moan that escaped her as Sirius kissed her. She had wanted this for so long, wanted Sirius to really love her. She let him encircle her body with his arms. Her own hands, on their own accord, wrapped around his neck pulling him in for a harder, deeper kiss. She heard Sirius groan and then he pulled away from her.

"Selene, I want you, I want you so badly," he confessed. She couldn't help the smirk that flittered across her face at hearing him admit it.

"Well then, lets see what we can do about that." She answered slyly, "Where's your bedroom?" She saw his shocked face, "What, you didn't think I came here for nothing did you. Sirius, you may think that _I_ belong to you, but dearest, _you _are the one who belongs to me. I know about all the other girls, but I knew you'd come back to me in the end. They were nothing to you, but me, I'm something. You already have my heart, I want to give you all of me, every part." Selene smiled seductively up at Sirius's bewildered face.

"This way," Sirius took her hand and led her out of the room; they traveled quickly up a flight of stairs and passed a few closed doors until they stopped at the last one. Sirius flung the door open and pulled her inside the dark room. Sirius whispered an incantation and the lights came one, though the lighting was dim; Selene could hardly see the other side of the room.

Almost as soon as the door was shut and locked Selene found herself being pushed towards the bed. She let Sirius take control of her as her legs hit the edge of the bed and she toppled onto the sheets, Sirius following her. She loved the way his body felt on top of hers; the added weight was a comfort. She wrapped her legs around Sirius's waist as his mouth travelled down her neck. He nipped and sucked his way down her neck and collarbone. _This dress is really in the way,_ Selene thought as she began to unbutton Sirius shirt, hoping he'd get the hint. Which he did, as soon as his shirt was off he tore her dress over her head. She shrunk under his scrutiny, his dark grey eyes traveled up and down her body filled with lust.

"Love, don't be shy," He whispered, "You are beautiful." He smiled. Selene's confidence grew and she boldly reached for his belt buckle, no turning back now. Sirius kicked his pants onto the floor and began kissing his way down her body. Selene squirmed with pleasure as she felt his hot wet mouth all over her body; from her neck down her chest, paying close attention to each rounded breast, then he continued down her ribs, to her navel. He traced the line of her panties with his tongue, Merlin Selene wanted those gone, she had never felt this sort of longing before. Sirius slowly dragged her drenched panties off and tossed them onto the floor. She moaned loudly as she felt his heated kisses continue down to her womanly flesh. He kissed and nipped her inner thighs, making her gasp. Slowly he dragged his tongue down her slit and swirled around her clit. After only a few minutes Sirius had Selene trembling and biting back a scream. When she finally lay limp on the bed he grinned a Cheshire grin and came back up to where her head was resting on a pillow.

"Well Love, how was that? Satisfactory I hope?" He couldn't help but smile at her blush.

"Sirius Black, its true; you make me feel incredible." She gushed, then a smirk spread across her face, "But, I think its time I show you how _I_ can make _you_ feel." With that she proceeded to kiss her way down his defined torso, his quidditch training had really paid off. Not even trying to pretend her intentions were more innocent, she made quick work of removing his boxers. She couldn't help but become a little bit frightened; this was her first time after all. She always figured she'd save herself for Sirius, hell before tonight she had never even snogged a boy! And now, here she was; about to suck a guy off, well not just any guy, it was Sirius. She loved Sirius, and with that thought all doubts were erased from her mind.

Selene tentatively licked up his dick, swirling her tongue around the tip before plunging it wholly into her mouth. After a few minutes, Sirius stopped her, "If you want this to go any further, you're going to have to stop that." He sighed as she pulled away from him. He flipped her onto her back and softly kissed her, she could still taste herself on his mouth. "Selene, you've never done this before have you?" He asked gently. She shook her head in response.

"But I'm ready Sirius, I want this, I want you." She whispered back heatedly. Sirius took the initiative and pressed his dick against her, she gasped as she felt him slowly enter her. Sirius didn't ask her if she wanted to stop, he didn't ask if he was hurting her, and for that Selene was grateful. Finally he was fully inside of her, Selene wondered at the full feeling she felt, sure there was a little bit painful, but definitely not unbearable, more like a good pain. He slowly began thrusting in and out, and she couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. She ran her hands up his back and back down again, resting them on his backside. Sirius could help but groan as he felt her hands urged him faster by pressing into his backside. Selene shuddered as Sirius shifted her body ever so slightly. She felt the now familiar heat spread over her body and settle in her navel, Sirius thrusted faster, and she lifted her hips to meet him. Pounding into her again and again until finally their quivering bodies could no longer contain themselves. Arching her back Selene let the overwhelming feeling wash over her in pleasurable waves, while she felt Sirius shaking above her, his breathe coming in ragged gasps. He collapsed on top of her, his dick still inside of her. Selene sighed as she slowly trailed her fingers up and down Sirius's back and neck. Sirius pulled out of her, and Selene couldn't help but sigh at the lost feeling. Sirius smiled and lay down beside her, tucking her against him and pulling the sheets over their still naked forms.

Sleep overtook them quickly, neither of them wanting to face the real world. They were completely content in Sirius's bed, as Selene drifted off she couldn't help but wish this could be her future.

**Please R&R :) Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sirius woke up dazed and confused he was definitely in his bedroom in the Potter's manor, but there was someone lying next to him; not to mention he was very aware of how naked he was under the sheets. He hesitantly peeked over his shoulder and saw the messy, but familiar blonde hair spread out on the pillow, he sighed. The events of last night rushed back to him, completely shaking Sirius from his sleepy stupor. He grinned, rolled over and wrapped his arms around Selene's petite body; which was just as naked as his own. Sirius buried his face in her hair, inhaling deeply, he could smell her fragrant shampoo, and sex, she smelled like sex.

Selene moaned and rolled over, "Sirius" she murmured and returned his embraced, holding him tightly. "I don't want to go back home, Sirius." She admitted.

"Then don't, stay with me. Imagine waking up every morning like this love. It would be wonderful. I'll keep you safe, I promise." Sirius tried convincing, but Selene slowly shook her head.

"Sirius, I'm seriously considering it. But I can't leave my family without a reason." She said.

"Your reason is me," Sirius whispered fiercely, gripping her firmly.

Selene sighed, "Sirius love, I need to return home." She looked at him longingly. "Maybe I'll see you again soon?" She asked.

"Of course you will." Sirius scoffed. He kissed her determinedly, "I love you, Selene. Don't forget that." He smiled gently.

The two were sneaking downstairs; tip toeing as quietly as possible. Sirius prayed that Mrs. Potter was not in the living room; things could definitely get awkward then. He successfully threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and winced as the green flames roared to life, Selene quickly stepped inside after giving Sirius a kiss and was gone in an instant. Sirius felt a sense of loss as he watched her disappear; he didn't want to lose her, ever.

Oooo

During the next month while Sirius was brooding, Selene was busy getting ready for the dinner party being hosted at her home that night. The Dolohov's were in attendance, as well as a few other upitty-to-do pureblood families; and Selene hated them all. She had only seen Sirius once since the first time, and she missed him immensely. But she had a duty as a pureblood.

She had expertly curled her hair after a shower, and pinned to the side. She artfully did her makeup and then pulled the strapless silver dress onto her small frame. She called a house elf to come in and lace up the corset back, which ended up being done very tightly, no doubt thanks to her mother's instructions. Selene looked at herself in her full-length mirror; all she was missing was the jewelry and the shoes. She put on a pair of tall strappy silver heels, and put in a pair of earrings, she wore no necklace at her throat because her mother had told her not to.

She couldn't help but think of Sirius, she would never have to be _forced_ to look like this if she were with him, she would _choose_ to. She knew he would treat her with respect, she knew that even if they fought, he would never lay a hand on her. Not like most pureblood husbands, she knew for a fact that her mother had been beaten a few times when she had upset Selene's father. Selene had no doubt in her mind that Dolohov wouldn't even think twice before hitting her. She sucked in a breath and walked out of her room. She held her head high and walked with determined steps.

As soon as Selene entered the ballroom she was swept up by her mother, "Now, there's Antonin, go say hello!" Her mother pushed her toward the dark haired boy standing by the refreshment table.

"Hi, I'm Selene Slewyn." She introduced herself.

Dolohov smirked, "Oh I know who you are." He grinned lecherously at her, "How about a dance, fiancé?" He teased.

Selene frowned and looked toward her mother for guidance, who nodded and motioned with her hands to dance with him. Selene sighed and nodded.

Dolohov placed his hands dangerously low on her back, and began to dance with her. He held her far too closely for Selene's comfort; he bent his head so he could whisper in her ear, "So beautiful, I've wanted you for a long time, Selene." She shuddered at the way he said her name. "Let's go for a walk." He smiled that creepy smile and held her wrist tight as he lead her out of the ballroom and out to the grounds.

Selene shivered at the chilly night air, she tried pulling her wrist away, but he gripped her securely. She began to feel a slight panic rise up inside her, what was he planning on doing out here? _Talking?_ Doubt it.

"Alright, dear, dear Selene. I need to ensure something before we head back to school, if we are to be married, I need to make sure you belong to me." He hissed as she squirmed against his hold. He pushed her against the stone-wall and ran his tongue along her jaw and down her neck, Selene trembled, cursing herself for being so weak. His hands had hitched up her skirt, She tried kicking him, but he quickly put an immobilizing spell on her.

Now she was frozen, completely helpless. She tried to wriggle out of the spell, but her wand was in one of the numerous pockets hidden in the dress. She couldn't even cry out as he probed her.

Then suddenly he withdrew, "Why was there no resistance?" He demanded. "Are you not a virgin?" he asked shrilly. Selene felt sick as he thrust into her again, "No resistance, not even a trace of blood. You filthy little whore!" He screamed as he backhanded her. She couldn't raise an arm to defend herself. Tears coursed down her face. "You blood traitor slut!" His raised voice had drawn the attention of a few people on the balcony in the ballroom. Dolohov acted quickly and performed the counter spell; Selene fell to her knees, sobbing gently.

"What is the meaning of this?" Selene felt relief as she heard her mother demand from Dolohov.

"Your filthy daughter is not even a virgin. She fucked Black and liked it!" Dolohov was seeing red, "She is not fit for any pureblood to marry!" He accused.

It was out, the whole party had heard Dolohov's account, Selene felt dread well up inside her, and she looked up to her mother.

"Mother, please." Selene tried to explain.

"Get out." Her mother said simply. Selene stared as her open mouthed. "Get out of the Selwyn house immediately. You are no longer fit to be a part of this family." Her mother said with finality.

Dolohov smirked with accomplishment. Selene wandered through the ballroom, everyone looked at her like she was a leper. No one dared touch her, and she could hear the whispering. She walked out the front door; and spun on her heel and looked up at the house she had once called home. Selene realized suddenly that this place hadn't been home for a long time. She turned quickly and apparated to the first person she could think of.

**A/N:**** Where did she go? haha I guess you'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out! **

**Ps. sorry for not updating quicker, I was severely lacking inspiration.**

**Please Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Selene stood at the end of a long winding driveway. She wasn't even sure how she ended up here, wherever "here" was. Assuming Sirius was inside the manor she took a tentative step forward, this was probably the Potter Manor, then suddenly there was a blaring noise, like a siren. Shrieking Selene ran for cover… of which there was none. And so that was how she found herself standing in front of a tall man with dark messy hair and crooked glasses perched upon his nose.

With his wand pointed straight at her chest he asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Selene Selwyn. I believe Sirius Black is staying here with your son, James Potter." She stuttered nervously. "I just need to see him." She breathed.

"Hmmph, well that sounds like any old excuse for a traitor to get into a well known auror's home." He accused gruffly.

Selene started sniffling, she couldn't help it, her own mother had just thrown her out, and now she couldn't even see Sirius. Tears were pricking her eyes, but she blinked furiously to try in vain to get rid of them.

Unexpectedly there was another loud crack, and a woman appeared by the man's side. She observed Selene, and quickly glared sharply at the man.

"Thomas, what in heaven's name are you doing to this poor girl?" She sniped.

"Judy, we don't know who she is, she's a Selwyn, so obviously pureblood and is looking for Sirius! She could be a death eater!" The presumable husband whispered fiercely to his wife.

"Utter nonsense, I remember this girl. She's the one I caught Sirius sneaking out of the house a few times." Seeing Selene's shocked face she added, "Nothing to worry about dear. I've spoken with him, of course." She smiled warmly at the girl standing in front of her. Judy Potter looked hard at the young girl, if what Sirius said was true then she had certainly seen her fair share of hardships. "Now then, I have no intention of letting this girl catch her death out here in the cold, move aside Thomas and let her through the gate."

The tall man moved aside and allowed Selene entrance to the manor. As soon as she stepped through the iron wrought gates Judy Potter took hold of Selene's arm, "So dear, what's your name and to what do we owe the pleasure of finally meeting Sirius's secret girl?"

"Well, my name is Selene Selwyn. It's true I am from a pureblood family filled predominantly with death eaters." She paused as she waited for the outburst, but the older woman just waited for her to continue her story. Selene cleared her throat, "I was betrothed to Sirius since I was born, and he has been my best friend. But when he ran away he was removed from his family, and considered a blood-traitor. So it wouldn't be proper for me to marry him still. So my parents went to work finding me another suitable husband in the form of Antonin Dolohov."" When she spoke this name Judy Potter stiffened, "Of course I didn't want to marry him. I love Sirius, and I know he loves me too. We had gotten lucky that your arranged marriage was in our favour. But alas I have been indeed seeing Sirius in secret since he ran away. And tonight Dolohov tried to eh… _claim_ me…" Selene coughed.

"Oh dear…" Mrs. Potter glanced at the girl walking next to her, "Shall I assume it didn't go as he thought?" She asked softly. Selene nodded.

"Yes, I was no longer a virgin and therefore a whore, especially since Dolohov assumed it was Sirius I had been seeing; which was true I suppose. Unfortunately my mother decided that I was no longer worthy to carry on the Selwyn name, and she denounced me." Now Selene's voice had taken on a cold edge. "And now I have no one left but Sirius." Selene muttered.

"Well dear, now you have us as well! Right Thomas, the girl shall stay with us!" Mrs. Potter declared. Mr. Potter agreed roughly. "The boys went out for the night to visit their friend, but they should be back shortly." Mrs. Potter said as she motioned for Selene to sit at the table in the kitchen.

"I think, if it's not too rude, I would really like to go to sleep." Selene asked quietly.

"Of course dear! Come this way and I'll show you to a room." Mrs. Potter was up and leading Selene off without another word. Selene followed her until they came to a room. "Here you are, make yourself at home. I'll get the house elves to bring you some different clothes if you'd like?" Mrs. Potter inquired.

"That would be lovely. Thank you so much for everything, Mrs. Potter." Selene smiled at the motherly woman.

"No problem at all." Mrs. Potter smiled back.

Selene left her then and disappeared into the bedroom. There was a large bed at one end, and a closet. There was also a very big window with long hanging drapes. The room was tastefully decorated with vases and flowers and such. Selene saw a door at the other end of the room; to her delight there was an adjoining bathroom. She slipped out of the horrendous party dress, took out her earrings, and proceeded to take a steaming hot shower. Selene felt as though the hot water would cleanse her of the dirty feeling she had. Dolohov had made her feel disgusted with herself, and she needed to wash away that feeling.

Stepping out of the shower she saw a fluffy white towel, which she wrapped around herself, she found a pair of cozy pj's spread out on the bed. She quickly got into bed and under the covers. Sleep overcame her quickly; tonight had been far too eventful.

Oooo

Sometime during the night, Selene woke up to hear a door creaking. She was paralyzed with fear. She heard the door click shut, and soft footsteps made their way over to the bed where she was "sleeping." She felt the person lift the covers and cuddle up next to her, she sighed with relief as she recognized Sirius's form lying next to her.

"Hello Love, rough night?" He asked gently.

Selene just nodded, biting her lip.

"Don't worry, we can talk about it tomorrow. Right now, we should both be sleeping." He pulled her closer to him.

Selene reveled in the familiarity of Sirius holding her, it made her feel safe. She sighed loudly and prayed that tomorrow would be more forgiving then that day.

**A/N: Hey all! Sorry about this filler chapter, but I promise it'll pick up it's pace after this. This story will probably only cover the rest of the summer holidays, so it won't be too long. **

**Hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Also, please review! Thanks!**


End file.
